Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 07
is the seventh episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot The final match of the Block A of the American leg of the World Championship is about to take place and Max face off against All Starz's Emily in a stadium full of holes - if a Beyblade falls down any of them, its owner automatically loses. Max defeats Emily and tries to comfort her, but she is too frustrated and goes bitter on Max. In the final round of Block B, Michael and Rick battle in a stadium full of bumps. Rick unveils his new beyblade Rock Bison and makes short work of Michael with his new spacial attack Drop Rock. The ex-leader of the All Starz then leaves with Eddie and Emily, feeling rejected and useless now that Max and Rick will form the tag team - now renamed as PPB All Starz - though Rick is still cocky about having Max as a partner. The finals of the Russian tournament also take place and Tala defeats Spencer for the Block A, paving the way for the return of the Blitzkrieg Boys. The match is broadcast live and the BBA Revolution watch - Kai shows a slight interest in the battle. Later, they begin practicing for the finals. Then, the final match of the Chinese Block B is about to take place between Ray and Lee, who's got a new Galeon. However, Ray totally controls the battle and knocks Galeon out with his new special attack Gatling Claw. Lee then congratulates him on the victory and admits Ray's superiority, but Ray turns cold on him and says he should have tried harder and should be more upset about losing, after grabbing his shirt. Kai watches as his friends Max and Ray win the final matches of their respective blocks for other teams. This causes him to question his loyalty to Tyson. In the end of the episode, it is revealed that the Majestics were eliminated from the championships by a new team composed of unknown beybladers, the Barthez Battalion. Everyone from the BBA Revolution is stunned by this, especially Tyson, who wonders how the Majestics could have been easily defeated. Major Events * Max and Rick are chosen to represent the PPB All Starz after defeating Emily and Michael, respectively. * Ray defeats Lee in a preliminary battle. * Kai considers defecting to another team. * The Majestics are defeated off-screen by the Barthez Battalion. Characters *Blader DJ *Max Tate *Emily Watson *Michael Summers *Rick Anderson *Judy Tate *Tyson Granger *Daichi Sumeragi *Kai Hiwatari *Hiro Granger *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Tala *Spencer *Ray Kon *Lee *Claude (debut) *Miguel (debut) *Barthez (debut) *Mathilda (debut) *Aaron (debut) Beyblades *Dragoon G *Strata Dragoon V *Dranzer V2 *Driger G *Galeon 2 (New) *Rock Bison (New) *Trygle 2 (New) *Draciel V2 *Trygator *Wolborg 4 *Seaborg 2 Featured Beybattles *Max Tate (Draciel V2) vs Emily Watson (Trygator) = Max & Draciel *Michael Summers (Trygle 2) vs Rick Anderson (Rock Bison) = Rick & Rock Bison *Tala (Wolborg 4) vs Spencer (Seaborg 2) = Tala & Wolborg *Tyson Granger (Dragoon G) vs Daichi Sumeragi (Strata Dragoon V) = Daichi & Strata Dragoon *Ray Kon (Driger G) vs Lee (Galeon 2) = Ray & Driger Trivia *In the English dub: **Ray grabbing Lee's shirt is not shown. Error *Driger V2 was shown, instead of Driger G. Gallery tumblr_on6ml8LU7m1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_on6n6oCuP31w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_on6pqg0KVY1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_on6qw3Tgyo1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_on6t7iyX2W1w4q252o1_1280.png Max vs Emily.png HeavyViperWall_1.PNG HeavyViperWall_2.PNG HeavyViperWall_3.PNG HeavyViperWall_9.PNG HeavyViperWall_10.PNG Max Beats Emily.png Emily_vs_Max2.1.jpg Screenshot_20190817-123851_1.jpg 7.png Screenshot_20190722-171906_1.jpg Screenshot_20190722-171912_1.jpg Michael.jpg Screenshot_20190817-124323_1.jpg 9.png Michael_hat_verloren.1.jpg tumblr_lvpgrhhp4S1ql914ko1_1280.png tumblr_lwm12psb6J1ql914ko1_1280.png Ray_und_Lee_Zweierteam.jpg S03E07-142104_1.jpg S03E07-142114_1.jpg S03E07-142228_1.jpg S03E07-181217_1.jpg S03E07-181431_1.jpg S03E07-181207_1.jpg S03E07-175821_1.jpg S03E07-184217_1.jpg S03E07-181345_1.jpg Screenshot_20190828-164958_1.jpg S03E07-182327_1.jpg S03E07-181516_1.jpg S03E07-182011_1.jpg S03E07-182022_1.jpg S03E07-182025_1.jpg S03E07-145937_1.jpg Screenshot_20190817-123927_1.jpg Screenshot_20190817-123955_1.jpg S03E07-181258_1.jpg Screenshot_20190817-124019_1.jpg S03E07-181324_1.jpg Screenshot_20190817-124035_1.jpg Screenshot_20190920-174841_1.jpg Screenshot_20190817-124244_1.jpg Screenshot_20190817-124231_1.jpg Screenshot_20190817-124310_1.jpg S03E07-145806_1.jpg Screenshot_20190817-124356_1.jpg Screenshot_20190817-124402_1.jpg Screenshot_20190817-124410_1.jpg Screenshot_20190718-132218_1.jpg Screenshot_20190718-132226_1.jpg Screenshot_20190901-150052_1.jpg Screenshot_20190901-145939_1.jpg S03E07-170345_1.jpg S03E07-185646_1.jpg Screenshot_20190910-170654_1.jpg Screenshot_20190910-170659_1.jpg Screenshot_20190913-103557_1.jpg Screenshot_20190817-124158_1.jpg S03E07_V1_.jpg S03E07-142541_1.jpg S03E07-145523_1.jpg S03E07-145527_1.jpg S03E07-145545_1.jpg S03E07-145653_1.jpg S03E07-145703_1.jpg S03E07-145729_1.jpg S03E07-150223_1.jpg S03E07-150242_1.jpg S03E07-170224_1.jpg S03E07-181201_1.jpg S03E07-182248_1.jpg S03E07-182330_1.jpg S03E07-182359_1.jpg S03E07-182407_1.jpg S03E07-184252_1.jpg S03E07-184301_1.jpg S03E07-184315_1.jpg S03E07-182214_1.jpg S03E07-181336_1.jpg S03E07-172234_1.jpg S03E07-172453_1.jpg S03E07-172507_1.jpg S03E07-172526_1.jpg S03E07-172549_1.jpg S03E07-172748_1.jpg S03E07-172916_1.jpg S03E07-170713_1.jpg S03E07-170723_1.jpg S03E07-172706_1.jpg S03E07-172652_1.jpg S03E07-172656_1.jpg S03E07-184439_1.jpg S03E07-184444_1.jpg S03E07-184449_1.jpg S03E07-184456_1.jpg S03E07-184503_1.jpg FB_IMG_1575259418141.jpg Category:Original Series Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution